I Found Love
I Found Love is the second track to feature on Owl City's fifth album, Mobile Orchestra. It has a duration of 3:39. Lyrics I was so young and reckless. It was all a blur, but there you were. And your love left me breathless, When the fairy dust fell over us Yeah I, I felt like I could fly, ‘Cause I, I found love. So take my hand, and shed a tear, Before I'm gone, it's now or never. I'll hold you close, the end is near, But love goes on, and on forever. It's so dark in my mind. I cross my heart and hope to die. I'm so bad, at goodbyes, I hold my breath, and close my eyes. I don't have a lot left. Oh, how did it end so fast? I say, with my last breath, It's a perfect day, to float away. When the sparks flew between us, I saw you glow, and had to know, Where our journey would lead us, To the story's end, and back again. Yeah I, I felt like I could fly, ‘Cause I, I found love. So lead me home, and lift me up, Above the stars, and even higher. I'm not afraid, because your love, It falls like rain, and burns like fire. It's so dark in my mind. I cross my heart and hope to die. I'm so bad, at goodbyes, I hold my breath, and close my eyes. I don't have a lot left. Oh, how did it end so fast? I say, with my last breath, It's a perfect day, to float away. I'll love you forever. And you were my dream come true. I say, with my last breath, It's a perfect day, to float away. Yeah I, I felt like I could fly, Cause I, I found love. Trivia *Owl City mentions in the commentary for I Found Love that it's writing, production and finished song was done within a week or so. *In the commentary, he talks about how the song's main theme is about death and dying, which he regards as a "heavy song, more so than This Isn't the End". *Despite this, he goes on to say how the individual in the song is "moving from this world into the next" and is blessed to have this life, as well as being "sad to see it go". He talks about how they're "excited for what is ahead of them- It's a perfect day to float away, those lyrics are heart breaking to me, but I really like that sentiment". *He goes on to say that, "Life is a blink of an eye… being so near to death and knowing it…it’s a constant avalanche of emotions", stating that it is "dark, it’s about dying… but there is a light at the end of the tunnel". *Near the end of the commentary he finishes by saying, "Owl City is about life…it’s sad but sometimes that sadness can be beautiful". Category:Songs Category:Mobile Orchestra